Bajo Tierra
by Arann
Summary: Ella inoscente, él un cazarrecompenzas ¿Que cosas los unen? A ambos les toco la pena de vivir en una carcel bajo tierra. Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang lucharan por salvar sus propias vidas y la del otro. ¡Roy Mustang en su maxima expresion de poder! Pero algo diferente a lo que conocemos... Pero como siempre Royai.
1. Bajo Tierra

¡Hola, hola! Aqui vengo con una nueva historia, este es el primer cap. (Espero no alargarla a muchos) que espero que les guste (Por que me queme varias neuronas pensandola bien) jeje.

Bueno como todos saben los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist pertenecen solo a Hirumo Arakawa. Y hay alguno que otro (que son de los que mato rapido) que me pertenecen. Disfruten.

* * *

 **Bajo Tierra**

¿Por qué la vida se ponía en su contra? Ir a parar a ese agujero era una de las peores cosas por las que podía pasar, estar rodeada de criminales, siendo ella inocente ¿Estaría alguien mas en su lugar? Pues seria difícil descubrirlo, estaba entre casi 3,000 reos, a unos 20 kilómetros bajo tierra, alejada de la civilización y la superficie. Un tumulto de gente estaba haciendo rueda cerca de allí, ella sabia perfectamente que era peligroso acercarse, por razones obvias, pero ella era una temeraria.

_Señorita ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_ un niño rubio con pelo corto detuvo su firme caminata-

_Mmm… sí_ no debía confiarse de nadie en ese lugar pero… el era solo un niñito_

_¿Por qué la metieron en esta fosa?_

_Buajajajaja. Mustang, sigo sin creer que se te haya escapado una presa ¡Y una tan inocente! Jajajajaja_ las burlas se escuchaban desde el tumulto de gente_

_¡Ya dejen de reírse! ¡Nunca se me ha escapado una presa con vida!_

_¡Es por eso mismo que nos reímos! ¡Es la primera vez que pasa! ¡Y que se te escape una presa, es como que desaparezca el sol!_

_... Para empezar, desde aquí abajo no podemos ver el sol_ murmuro el habilidoso cazarrecompenzas_

_Ya veo… ¡Oh no! Discúlpeme señorita, debo volver con mi hermano o sino me regañará ¡Nos vemos!_ el pequeñín salió corriendo como una bala ¿Qué haría un niño tan pequeño en un lugar como ese? Bueno, la verdad no tenia relevancia, debía preocuparse por ella misma, continuo con firme paso, queria llegar hasta aquel montón de gente_

Mientras mas se acercaba, mas apestaba ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían todos esos hombres sin bañarse? Buaj, solo pensarlo daban ganas de vomitar. Paso con valor entre la multitud hasta que logro ver a que le hacían rueda.

_Debería darte vergüenza llamarte a ti mismo "La espada danzante" ya que no pudiste ni con la rata de Smith, Jajaja_

_Sera mejor que te calles, antes de que te haga pedazos_

_¡Señorita! ¡Señorita por aquí! ¡Rápido!_ el niño rubio le estaba hablando mientras se escondía un poco de la vista de todos, ella solo lo quedo viendo_

-¡Rayos Alphonse! ¡Siempre nos metes en problemas!_ le replico su hermano mayor antes de salir del escondite y correr hacia ella_

_¿Mmm?_ ¿Ese era el hermano mayor? Bueno ¿Pero que hacían allí? Se pregunto unos segundos antes de que el niño de cabello largo llegara a esconderse detrás de sus piernas y susurrar:

_Vámonos de aquí, mi hermanito dice que usted no es una criminal, así que le tendré compasión ¡Pero vámonos antes de que ese tío nos tasajee a todos!_

¿Por qué le tenían tanto miedo a ese hombre? Con solo escuchar el apodo de "La espada danzante" a ella tenia que darle miedo, se supone pero, al verlo bien, era uno de los que menos parecía un criminal, además su ropa estaba limpia y parecía bien aseado, pero era mejor seguir a esos niños, tal vez podía ayudarlos en algo y tener un mejor entretenimiento que pegar el oído al primer chisme popular.

_¿Y adonde me llevaras?_

_Eso después, por favor muévase o me meteré en problemas_

_Jajaja, ¡Aun no lo creo Mustang!_

_¿Mmm?_ el sujeto pelinegro logro observar al niño con una señorita, ambos salieron corriendo hacia el muy popular Bosque Seco_ ¡Maldito mocoso!_ dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que un sujeto lo detuvo_

_¡Ey! ¿Para donde vas? Aun no he terminado de burlarme de ti_

_Pues yo si ya termine contigo_ continuo caminando_

_Te acaban de decir que te pares_ un grandulón se le puso enfrente bloqueándole el paso y antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenían rodeado_

_¿Por que tanta prisa Mustang?_ un cabecilla del bajo mundo le dirigía esas palabras_ Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo_

_..._ respiro hondo, aquella gente le estaba colmando la paciencia_ No es de tu incumbencia Nightmare, mejor déjame ir_

_~Noo~_

_Puf… ¿Acaso me harán sacar la Muramasa? ¿¡Eso quieren!?_

_¡…! Déjenlo ir_ la multitud le dio espacio suficiente para caminar_ Ten presente que mi miedo no es hacia ti, sino a esa espada demoniaca_

_..._ Mustang apretó fuerte la espada que tenia ceñida a la cadera_

_Pero pronto será mía_ dijo Nightmare antes de retirarse de la zona_

_... Sigue teniendo pesadillas Nightmare_ sostuvo una mala mirada hasta perderlo de vista_

_¿Ya puedo saber a donde me llevan?_

_No se preocupe, mientras se mantenga lejos de ese hombre estará a salvo_ le dijo el mayor de los dos niños_

_..._

¿Por qué podía afirmar aquello? Mmm… técnicamente la estaban jalando de las manos y parecían nerviosos, el hedor a hombre sudado se tapaba con ese nuevo olor a fango y tronco podrido, no era para nada como Inglaterra.

_Listo, ya llegamos_

Después de pasar por una densa cantidad de arboles cortados y hojas secas, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña.

_¿Y este lugar?_

_Lo encontramos casi al mismo tiempo que llegamos aquí, al parecer, era algo así como el refugio de unos antiguos guardias_ pasaron por el marco de la puerta_

_Vaya…_

_Por suerte, al parecer alguien mato a los guardias antes de que se acabaran las provisiones_ aun seguían unos restos humanos visibles desde la ventana_

_Bueno niños ¿Qué tal si les cocino algo, mientras ustedes me cuentan todo lo que saben?_ intento disimular un poco sus ganas de vomitar_

_¡Si, si, si!_

_Espera Alphonse… primero dinos tu nombre_

_Oh, perdón, me llamo Hawkeye, Riza Hawkeye, mucho gusto_ dijo Riza con una sonrisa amigable_

_Yo soy Edward, y el es mi hermano menor Alphonse, perdona todo el escandalo y la prisa, pero… hay que hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir_

_Cuéntenme todo_

Los chicos le contaron casi toda su historia, no les ajusto para mucho por que la cena estaba lista. Mientras tanto en el Bosque seco.

_*Snif snif* Así que se resguarda por aquí_ estaba oliendo el aire, tenia que encontrar a ese niño_

Mustang camino a un paso rítmico por casi todo el Bosque seco, por suerte lo conocía como la palma de su mano, así que ya tenia una idea de donde podrían estar.

_Entonces… tu eres mayor que Alphonse_

_¡Que si! ¿¡Cuantas veces lo tengo que decir!?_

_Hermano no grites tanto_

_¡Te encontré mocoso!_

"La espada danzante" acababa de entrar en la choza y no traía buen humor.

_¡A…ay!_ Mustang agarro a Edward del brazo antes de que escapara_

_Niño ¿Dónde esta tu valor?_

_¡Un canalla como tu no puede venir a hablarme de valor!_

_Eres un malcriado, tan siquiera discúlpate_

_¿Que me disculpe? ¡¿Y por que?!_

_Por tu culpa perdí mi paga y con ella un mes de mi comida, ahora ¿Cómo se supone que viviré un mes sin comida?_

_¡No me importa!_ le pego una patada en el estomago y logro liberar su brazo_ Además ¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? ¡Estabas a punto de matar a ese sujeto!_

_Lo único que tenias que hacer era quitarte de en medio_ se puso las manos en las caderas y se dirigió hacia Riza_ ¿Es su hijo?_

_No, ni nada por el estilo… ¿señor?_

_¿Que?_

_..._ le tendió un plato con comida_ Si deja en paz a este niño puede comer lo que nos sobro_

_... No gracias… *grrr*_ al ver esa cosa que estaba en el plato y olerla su pobre estomago rugió bastante fuerte_ No… no tengo hambre *grrr grrr*_

_Je, si no tiene hambre entonces ¿Por qué su boca dice una cosa y su estomago otra?_

_..._ se le pusieron las mejillas rojas… jamás le había pasado eso con una mujer_ Bu… bueno, si tanto insiste_

_¡Espera! ¿¡Que haces!? ¿¡Le darás nuestra comida a un delincuente!?_ replico Edward_

_Ed… déjame esto a mi_

_¿No esta envenenado verdad?_ pregunto Mustang respecto al plato con sospecha_

_¡Claro que no! Si mi intención fuese matarlo lo haría con mis propios puños_

_No, no no, es muy valiente de su parte pero, yo no peleo con mujeres_ dijo tomando el plato_

_Ahh, rayos, esta generación es muy machista, eso explica porque hay tantos hombres por aquí_ dijo con cierto disgusto_

_¿Que esta insinuando señorita?_ aquello no le hizo gracia, es cierto, había robado, matado, pero nunca le había levantado mano a una mujer, nunca_

_Mmm… ¡N… nada!_ ver ese rostro tan malhumorado le hizo temblar un poco, pero corrigió su postura_ Puedo…_

_Me llamo Roy Mustang, y no le aconsejo que se junte conmigo, no soy una buena compañía_ solo había comido la mitad del plato pero ya estaba lleno_

_¡Roy! ¿¡Donde diablos estabas!?_ pregunto otro pelinegro delgado que entro en la choza_

_Ya decía yo que por aquí olía mal, la verdadera pregunta es ¿¡Donde estabas tu cuando me estaban molestando!?_

_Ah ¿Yo? Escondido en las sombras_

_¿¡No podías ayudarme un poco!?_

_Vamos si me aparecía cerca de esos peces gordos estaría muerto ahora_

_Ahh… señorita ¿Puedo darle a este tipo lo que me sobro del plato?_

_Ah, si, no hay problema_

_Bravo, ahora llego otro tonto_

_¡Hermano no digas eso!_ los dos hermanos estaban escondidos debajo de una manta, al parecer le tenían mucho miedo a Mustang_

_Cómetelo todo Hughes, yo ya estoy lleno_

_¡Gracias! Por cierto_ dijo antes de echarse un bocado_ ¿Es cierto que se te escapo Smith?_

_..._ lo quedo viendo molesto ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenia que recordarle eso?_ Señorita, el es Maes Hughes mi… compañero_

_*Ñam ñam* ¡Oh! ¡Esto es lo mejor que he comido desde…_

_¿Aquella vez que tuvimos que comer lombrices?_ pregunto Mustang con seriedad y confusión_

_No, yo decía, algo así como cuando tenia familia_

_..._ Roy lo miro con molestia densa_

_Ah… lo siento Roy, no queria…_ antes de que terminara de hablar, Mustang ya se había ido para afuera_

_¿Mmm?_ todos quedaron confundidos con aquella situación, incluso los hermanitos_ ¿Qué paso?_ se atrevió a preguntar Riza_

_Ah… llevamos mucho tiempo como amigos, él nunca ha sido nada bueno tratando los temas "cursis" como la familia, el noviazgo y todo eso, pero cuando se menciona a sus padres, él por alguna razón se enoja y huye lo mas pronto posible… pero es un buen tipo, es capaz de quitarse el bocado de la boca para dártelo a ti, y… aunque soy un idiota, el siempre esta pendiente de mi ¡Que mejor amigo podría pedir!_

_..._ Riza se quedo sorprendida, así como no todo es oscuro en la noche, no todo puede ser malo en un hombre, tenia lógica_

Hawkeye salió de la cabaña y Roy estaba sentado con la espalda en la pared, y la cara apoyada en sus rodillas.

_Señor Mustang_

_¿Qué quiere señorita?_ ladeo un poco la cabeza, tenia los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz_

_Con permiso_ se sentó a su lado y respiro profundo_ Mi vida en Inglaterra era perfecta, todos los días salía a tomar el sol y a caminar un poco, tenia muchos amigos, era muy feliz, hasta que…_

_¿Para que me cuenta esto?_ le interrumpió Roy_ Le dije que yo no era de fiar_

_Por favor, no interrumpa a una mujer cuando esta hablando_ le replico Riza_ ¿Por donde iba? ¡A si! Me tiraron aquí, cuando mi mejor amiga..._

_Ay Dios, aquí vamos_ dijo con exasperación_

_¿Que le acabo de decir señor Mustang?_

_... Perdón_

_Por ella me tiraron aquí_

_Eso quiere decir, que en Inglaterra todo es diferente_

_¿A que se refiere con eso?_

_Mmm… nada, es algo que solo yo se, no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a mi único amigo_

_Pues déjeme ser su amiga_ el hombre tenia un secreto_

_Acabo de decirle que no soy de fiar_

_Entonces yo tampoco_

_Por favor, hágame caso, se meterá en problemas si se junta conmigo_

_Yo se elegir bien mis amistades_

_Claro, por eso su mejor amiga la metió en esta fosa_

_¡No diga eso!_ le pego un codazo en la cabeza_

_¡Au! ¿¡Que le pasa!?_

_No hable como si me conociese de toda la vida, y también ¡Deje de creerse la gran cosa!_ se metió rápidamente a la choza_

_¿Que…_ en realidad esa mujer era extraña, primero le pide ser su amigo y luego le pega un codazo ¿¡Acaso no sabia con quien trataba!?_ ¡Yo soy "La espada danzante"!_ susurro agarrando con firmeza una de sus tres espadas antes de seguir los pasos de esa mujer_

_Señor Hughes mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye, un honor_

_Lo mismo digo_

_Ahh… aun no entendí lo que queria señorita_ pregunto Roy soltando la espada_

_Quiero que todos nosotros seamos amigos y nos protejamos los unos a los otros, y que sepamos nuestros secretos_

_No estoy de acuerdo, no pienso contarle nada a nadie, además no vivimos en un cuento de hadas_

_Vamos amigo, coopera, esos niños buscaran comida en la tierra, si es que todavía queda algo, la señorita Hawkeye preparara todo, y nosotros nos encargaremos del dinero y la protección de un refugio, con tu olfato, será fácil, podrás oler a cualquiera a unos 5 kilómetros a la redonda y estaremos seguros…_

_Hughes_

_... y más con esas espadas que tienes, la Masamune, la Muramasa ¿Excálibur también verdad?...

_¿Tiene la Excálibur?_ pregunto Riza con intriga_

_Hughes_

_Si creo que si, es la mas grande, la que tiene en la espalda…_

_¡Hughes ¿Quieres callarte?!_

_... Perdón_

_Algo se acerca_

_..._

_*Gyum gyum*_ el chillido de un perro se escucho desde afuera_

Mustang salió y cuando entro de nuevo traía al perrito agarrado del cuero de la nuca, a lo cual Hawkeye se asusto.

_Podría bajar a ese perro por favor_

_Mmm…_ Roy se quedo mirándolo un rato_ Hughes, dame tu plato_

_Eh, pero no he terminado de…_

_Dámelo_

_Bueno…_

Bajo al perro con cuidado y le paso el plato, el cachorro se miraba feliz, estaba comiendo como nunca.

_Es increíble que dos hombres y un perro, hayan quedado satisfechos con un solo plato_ comento Hawkeye_

_Seguro que quiere envenenar al perro_ dijo con enojo Edward_

_Claro que no, el pobre no ha comido en días… supongo que saben lo difícil que es eso_

Todos lo sabían menos ella, a Riza no le falto comida en su plato ni un solo día. Ese hombre era comprensivo y cariñoso ¿Cómo podía ser un delincuente? ¿Cuál era su secreto? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Esas eran todas preguntas del millón.

* * *

¡No puede ser ya se me acabaron las vacaciones! :'( Pero volviendo a la historia, no se preocupen, esta algo rara por ahora, pero pronto se aclarara todo (y se pondra mas romanrico buajajajaja) Siempre, ruego por sus criticas tanto buenas como malas. Por favor... ¡Nos leemos pronto! (Si es que me queda tiempo con tanta tarea...)


	2. Lugar sin retorno

¡Hola! Aqui el segundo capitulo espero les guste

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Lugar sin retorno**

Ese tal Roy Mustang ¿Qué cosas ocultaba? Luego de darle comida al perro se había sentado en el suelo otra vez y se puso en la misma posición, se miraba muy triste, con remordimiento, Riza se sentó a su lado y guardo silencio.

_Veo que serás como una garrapata_ dijo ladeando la cabeza un poco_

_Prefiero que digan que soy curiosa ¿Puedo saber qué lo atormenta tanto?_ pregunto dispuesta a escuchar su respuesta, con paciencia, eso reflejaba su mirada_

_Sabe, para la situación en la que estamos, usted es bastante positiva_

_¿De veras? Tal vez es por eso que me meto en problemas fácilmente_

_Si… uno de esos soy yo_ dijo mirando al techo, con la nuca en la pared_

_¿Todavía insiste en eso? Mire, no me importa lo que le haya pasado o lo que haya echo, si es capaz de protegernos por mientras estamos aquí, tiene mi confianza_

_¿Mientras estamos aquí? ¿¡No estará pensando en escapar verdad!?_ dijo sobresaltándose_

_Pues si, no es malo intentarlo_

_Desde ahora le digo: Nadie a salido de aquí con vida_

_¿Y eso?_

_La única salida es ese túnel de ahí, pero hace mucho dejo de estar custodiado_ dijo señalando un lugar por donde se podía ver la luz_

_Pues nos será mas fácil subir_

Era ingenua o era demasiado valiente, y eso no se podía permitir en ese lugar, era peligroso, Roy sintió la responsabilidad de darle detalles, aunque no fuese de su agrado.

_No esta custodiado porque el mismo túnel es el peligro… hay tres formas de morir allí: una es cayendo al piso, el tubo es muy liso ya varios han muerto así; dos, la peor forma, una vez un sujeto intento escalar, para su mala suerte ese día era fin de mes, se hacia la succión e inyección de oxigeno, así nos mantienen vivos, pero ¿Quiere que le diga como murió?_

_Adelante_

_La succión fue tan fuerte que le arranco la cabeza; y también esta la tercera forma, mira allí_ le señalo el tubo un hombre estaba intentando subir_ Lluvia de periódicos_

_¿Como?_

_Solo mira_

El sujeto estaba subiendo con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto, empezaron a caer un montón de periódicos de la superficie, golpearon al hombre y se cayo. Riza se tapo la boca al ver aquello, era horrible, la gente moría, si no moría de hambre, moría de sed, o lo mataban, o moría intentando huir.

_Tu… ¿Lo haz intentado alguna vez?_ lo miro con miedo y desesperación ¡Ese lugar era horrendo!_

_No estaría hablando con usted entonces, solo valientes y estúpidos se atreven a hacer eso, nosotros los cobardes y los racionales nos quedamos creando un imperio aquí_

_..._

_Roy, voy a traer el periódico_ dijo Hughes saliendo energéticamente_

_Ok, ten cuidado, si pasa algo destapa la botella que te di_

_Sip, por suerte no me la he tomado_

_¿Agua?_

_Si, es una combinación de líquidos, pero contiene agua pura, es para saber cuando esta en peligro, si vamos a ser un equipo, todos deben tener un poco_

_¿Sabes donde hay agua por aquí?_ pregunto Edward con los ojos brillantes_

_Es como mi estanque privado_ dijo con soberbia y seguridad_

_¡Que bien! ¿Podemos ir?_

_Supongo que no se pueden quedar solos… Ahh… pero hay que esperar a Hughes_

_Ok_

La espera no fue muy larga, todavía estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo un humano podía tener un olfato tan agudo? ¿Por qué mandaban el periódico? ¿Cómo podía haber un bosque bajo tierra? Todo era impresionante, pero a la vez escalofriante, saber que ella estuvo todo el tiempo ignorando la existencia de un lugar así, donde no se ve el sol, donde la gente sufre mas que en la superficie, donde estaban juntados todos los criminales mas peligrosos de planeta… ¿Qué hacia ella entre ellos?

_¿Porque pones cara de confundida?_

Esa voz ronca la saco de su ensoñación, volteo a ver a Roy, no se miraba feliz.

_¿Estas bien?_

_¿Mmm? Eso es lo que le estoy preguntando a usted_ recalco viéndola confundido_

_... Yo si ¿Pero usted?_

_..._ el perrito se le acerco a Mustang, se miraban bien juntos, parecían un fugitivo con su fiel compañero canino de película, pero eso no era una película, era la vida real_ Estoy bien_

_¿Como sabe tanto?_

_Te refieres a este lugar, he estado mucho tiempo aquí_

_¿Como cuanto?_

_Hughes ya viene para acá_ se puso de pie ágilmente_ Hablaremos después ¿Ok?_

_Mmm… bueno_ que mal momento para llegar, ya casi le sacaba información de su pasado ¿Pero desde cuando le interesaba tanto?_

_Roy, Roy, Roy mira que corrupto anda libre por la superficie ¿Te suena?_ dijo Hughes mostrándole la portada del periódico_

_No, ni idea, además sabes que no me interesa la superficie_

_Mmm… ¿Y a usted señorita Hawkeye?_

_..._ ella se quedo mirando al joven ¿Qué oscuro pasado escondía?_

_Señorita_

_¿¡Eh!?_

_Hughes ya deja de molestarla, vámonos_

_¿A donde?_ pregunto Hughes confundido_

_Vamos al estanque… por cierto, será mejor que nos quedemos en mi refugio, este lugar tiene un olor demasiado obvio, cualquiera nos encontraría_

_Oye, no "cualquiera" tiene un olfato como el tuyo_ objetó Hughes_

_Eso no importa, es mas seguro_ se puso bastante serio, ya no queria hablar mas_

_Bueno si tu lo dices_

_Y si hay agua_ aclaro Alphonse bastante alegre_

_Si_ celebro Ed_

_Mmm… (En que diablos me metí)_ su vida era difícil, ya con Hughes todavía mas difícil, y con ellos tres ¿¡Por que le hizo caso a Hughes!?_

Caminaron hacia el estanque, mientras tanto, Riza hablaba con Maes, por mas que le preguntara el no sabia nada del pasado de ese hombre, ni como había sobrevivido entre los mas fríos criminales, aunque parecía que mentía cuando le preguntaba lo ultimo, el sabia como, sabia porque tenia ese apodo, pero no se lo queria decir.

_Silencio_ Mustang se paro de pronto he hizo una señal de alto con la mano_

_¡Ay!_ Ed choco con su pierna_ ¿¡Porque te paras de pronto!?_

_*Grrr*_

Tanto el perro como Mustang tenían los sentidos alerta algo no olía para nada bien, y ese hedor provenía del estanque.

_Quédense aquí_ desenvaino la espada que tenia al lado opuesto a la Muramasa, el lado derecho, la Masamune_

Rápidamente paso por los arbustos, Hawkeye no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y, desobedeciendo las sugerencias de todos siguió a Mustang. Todo estaba muy oscuro, solo podía guiarse por el reflejo de la espada, por la posición, Roy tenia todo el cuerpo alerta, y la espada preparada para cualquier cosa. Cuando se acerco un poco y logro ver agua, perdió de vista al cazarrecompenzas, pero sintió que tenia a alguien atrás.

_¡…!_ cuando estuvo a punto de gritar le taparon la boca_

_¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan curiosa!?_ le susurro una voz conocida_ ¡Dije que se quedaran fuera de esto! Ahora tendrás que ver algo horrible, no te me despegues_

Cuando escucho su voz se tranquilizo bastante , pero ¿A que hora se había puesto detrás suyo? Y ¿Qué cosa iba a ver? Él corrio hacia el estanque, ella lo siguió, muy sigilosamente paso detrás de unos tipos que lo estaban esperando y les dijo:

_Díganme ¿A quien esperan señoritas?_

_¡Eh!_

Desenvainaron sus espadas y comenzó la confrontación, ellos peleaban horrible, pero Roy… ¡Parecía estar bailando! Con su espada rápidamente y sin mucho, lastimo sus puntos vitales y cayeron al piso. Pensando que todo estaba resuelto Riza se acerco un poco, cuando de pronto vio como uno de los hombres se disponía a darle un golpe en la espalda al joven.

_¡Roy!_

Con el forro de su espada tumbo fácilmente al malogrado, con una simple espada envainada.

_Ya sabia que estaba allí, pero gracias por preocuparte_ se dio la vuelta, aun en aquella oscuridad se miraba triste, su ropa estaba limpia pero su rostro blanco, se había llenado de sangre_

_Toma_ le tendió una toallita húmeda_ es la única que me queda, así que límpiate bien antes de que alguien te mire así_

_... Gracias, supongo_ se limpio la cara, después de hacerlo todavía tenia unas manchitas pero se miraba mejor_ Llamemos a los demás_ Riza le tomo el brazo para detenerlo_

_A ti no te gusta matar_

_¿A que persona le gustaría hacerlo?_

Una buena pregunta, seguida de una respuesta obvia, él no era de esos criminales que matan por placer, era un modo de vivir, algo obligatorio para la supervivencia, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no querer escapar de esa vida.

_... Tonto_ abrazo el brazo contra su pecho, su mente pensó aquellas cosas… pero su corazón la obligo a actuar_

_..._ esa mujer… tenia algo diferente a otras que había conocido ¿Qué seria?_

_¡Ey! ¿¡Que están haciendo ustedes dos!?_ grito Hughes_

_¿¡Eh!? Nada_ se apresuro a responder Roy_

_Uy… tortolos_

_No hacíamos lo que su sucia y pervertida mente esta pensando señor Hughes_ su frialdad volvió, nadie la podía molestar y menos con alguien que no conocía bien_

_..._

_¡Eso Riza! ¡No dejes que te junten con este bastardo!_ grito Ed_

_Bastardo…_

_Ok ¿Qué tal si nos vamos al refugio?_

_Me gustaría, pero no podemos dejar las cabezas de estos tipos a la intemperie_ ambos volvieron a ponerse en una posición normal y distante_

_¿Y que con eso?_

_Ve a entregarlas, te darán como 100 gajos, compra lo que te ajuste con eso_

_¡Estas loco!_

_Y tu cobarde_

_¿Que es un gajo?_ pregunto Riza de pronto_

_Es la moneda local_ explico Roy sin hacerle mucho caso_ ¿Y entonces?_

_ Ni aunque lastimes mi orgullo pienso ir_

_..._ era cierto ni Hughes ni nadie desarmado sobreviviría cerca de la capital_ Iré yo, veo que soy el único hombre aquí, pero si voy tendrán que esperarme_

_¿¡Que!?_

_Si es así puedo ir yo_

Todos miraron con admiración la valentía, o en el caso de Roy, lo testaruda que era esa mujer ¿Por qué no podía alejarse del peligro?

_Ah, mira, este lugar no es un campo de flores en el que puedes…_

_¡Ya lo se! Y puedo defenderme sola_

_... ay… esto es innecesario mujer ¿Sabes que? Si puedes defenderte sola, también puedes defender a los demás, toma_ se desabrocho el forro con la Muramasa y se lo puso en las manos_

_¡Pero no se usarla!_

_Obviamente, esta no es cualquier espada, esta poseída, atacara a cualquiera que sea impuro_

_Roy, es peligroso que le dejes eso, si se sale de control…_

_No lo hará_ le respondió a su amigo y luego se volvió a Riza_ Confió en ti, y eso no lo hago con cualquiera_

_¿¡Pero Roy!?_

_No te pongas celoso Hughes, esta mujer tiene un corazón mas puro que cualquiera de nosotros_ amarro los cuerpos sin vida con una cuerda improvisada_

_*Guau*_

_¿Tu les dirás cuando huelas algo feo?_

_*Grrr uau*_

_Bueno, no se separen… ya vuelvo_

_... ¡Señor Mustang!_

_¿Que?_

_Cuídese_

Eso fue extraño, salió de su boca sin siquiera pasar por su mente, él solo le sonrió y siguió caminando… era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreír de verdad, pero ahora estaba esperando, con una espada de leyenda en las manos, en una noche fría y obviamente oscura, en una cárcel bajo tierra.

_Hueles mal Roger, sabes que no puedes asustarme_

_¡Rayos! Bueno que importa_ el sujeto dejo de esconderse detrás de una piedra, era pequeño, medio jorobado y con un rostro… espeluznante para personas sensibles_ ¿Conseguiste nuevas presas?_

_Si, como siempre_ no habían dejado de caminar_

_¿Y me darás una parte?_ pregunto con entusiasmo_

_¿Acaso Nightmare no te matará por juntarte conmigo?_

_Ese Nightmare es un…_

_¡Shh!_ lo calló de pronto_

_¿Que pasa? ¿Oliste algo?_ susurro Roger_

_Si… un pez gordo… ¿Qué tal estas Smith?_

_Ugh…_

_No te escondas, de nada te sirve… ¡…!_

Un ataque por la espalda que apenas logró bloquear ¿Por qué no sintió el olor?

_... Roger…_ dijo con voz ronca y con odio_

_¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué paso?_ era evidente, el fuerte olor que destilaba era como un camuflaje… con eso no sabría ni a cuantos se enfrentaba_

_Roger ya te descubrieron, así que ya no me sirves_ dijo Nightmare saliendo de las sombras_

_¿¡Como!?_

_Smith, encárgate de él, los demás con Mustang_

_Un cobarde siempre será un cobarde ¿Por qué no peleas tu mismo Nightmare?_ le provoco Roy, ignorando como gritaba, suplicaba por ayuda y moría Roger_

_Uh… Buena pregunta, es que no quiero ensuciarme con tu sangre canina_ dijo con ironía irritante_

_*Crick*_ apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que tomaba la Masamune_ Ultima pregunta… ¿Por qué Smith ahora esta de tu lado?_

_Por bien común, el te odia a ti y yo…_

_Hablas mucho_

Como si hubiese sido tele transportación, o algún tipo de magia, Mustang desapareció, se comenzó a sentir pánico cuando, uno por uno, los hombres de Nightmare caían al suelo como empujados por un viento asesino, no se podía ver nada, solo escuchaba los quejidos acercándose mas a el, salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la espesura del bosque hasta que sintió un frio metal en su cuello.

_El mejor olfato le gana a la mas negra oscuridad_

_¿¡E… eh!? ¡Po… por favor! ¡Perdóname la vida, hare lo que quieras! ¡Solo no me mates!_

_He escuchado eso muchas veces ¿Por qué debería ser diferente contigo?_

_¡Por favor! ¡Tengo información valiosa!_

_¿Como cual?_

No tenia razón alguna para seguir hablando con ese cobarde, y tenia prisa, pero lo que escucho después lo intrigo.

_¡La… la chica que esta contigo! ¡Es informante de tus padres! ¡Pronto la sacaran de aquí!_

_Jajaja_ esa ricita tan malévola le dijo a Nightmare que era su fin_ No soy estúpido, pero tu si_

_¿¡Se… señor!?_

_Mis padres están muertos… yo acabe con ellos_

_Bah… ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?_ Ed ya estaba cansado de esperar_

_Probablemente se entretuvo de camino_ dijo Hughes con cansancio_

_... Señor Hughes…_

_Por favor, llámame Hughes o Maes, eso de señor me hace sentir viejo_ dijo animoso_

_... Hughes ¿Por qué esta aquí?_

_... Me acusaron de querer robar una reliquia nacional_

_¿Y lo hizo?_

_No lo se… pero para el juez si_

_¿No lo sabe?_

_Se que no robe nada pero… no se por que me metieron aquí, la peor pena para un robo de esos es o la muerte o una cárcel normal, no este infierno_

_..._

_Buenas_ Roy se acerco lentamente, traía varias bolsas con comida_

_Ah, por fin volviste ¿Qué paso allá?_ pregunto Hughes con preocupación_

_Señorita_ ignoro a Hughes por completo_ ¿Le suena este apellido?_ le mostro un pañuelo que tenia una inscripción_

_¿Rintaro?... No ¿Por qué?_

_Me alegra que no le suene, ya puede darme la espada_ extendió una mano_

Ella se fijo en una heridita que tenia, pero no dijo nada.

_Gracias por cuidar de nosotros_ le devolvió la espada_

_¿Por que siempre lo hace?_

_¿El que?_

_Preocuparse por mi_

_No lo se… solo me parece que… usted no ha recibido mucho apoyo en su vida_

¿Tan obvio era? Esa mujer… ¿Por qué podía entender lo que le sucedía? Seguramente Hughes tenia que ver con eso. Se miraron a los ojos… a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, comprendía lo que trataba de decirle "Si algo te aflige, no dudes en contármelo"… jamás había sentido esa fuerza en el pecho, no se sentía como soledad, la cual conocía muy bien sino que… se sentía como un caliente fuego en medio de una nevada, de nuevo le estaba pasando aquello ¿Qué tenia esa mujer de especial?

_*Eh jem*_ carraspeo la garganta Ed, llevaban un buen rato mirándose_ Si no les importa ¿Podríamos ir al refugio? Tengo frio_

_¡Ay niño! ¡Cállate!_ le grito Hughes_

_N… no, no importa, Ed tiene razón_ logró decir algo retardado_

_¿La tengo?_

_¿La tiene?_ dijo sorprendido Alphonse_

_Si, traje bastante comida, logre ganar dinero extra de camino_

_¡Que bien!_ gritaron ambos niños antes de chocar los puños_

_..._ Hughes se quedo callado, su amigo… ¿Estaba cambiando?_

* * *

Bien, bien. Ahora les agradezco por leer y a ReNati94 por dejar su review en el capitulo anterior, y les digo, si todavia sienten rara la historia, no se preocupen en los proximos capitulos dare mas aclaraciones y... ¡Que vivan las katanas y las demas espadas legendarias! Y claro ¡Que viva el Royai! Buajaja.

¡Nos leemos la proxima semana!


	3. Complicidad

¡Hello hello! Aqui traigo otro capitulo, me tarde un poco en subirlo porque lo revise varias veces, asi que espero ue les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Complicidad**

El refugio: Un cálido lugar donde pasar las frías y hostiles noches, bien ubicado para evitar cualquier peligro, ya que, para llegar a el, se necesitaba bajar por un túnel que en su tiempo debió ser un pozo ¿Por qué un pozo? ¿Acaso no era una cárcel? Varias preguntas pasaron por la mente de Hawkeye, controlándola, su curiosidad la impulsaba a preguntar, pero su mente la obligaba a ser racional y callada, "la curiosidad mató al gato" en ese caso, ella no sabia que cosas le podían pasar, aun no conocía por completo al hombre que seguían pero… algo la impulsaba a seguirlo, talvez su porte firme y viril, la protección que podía proveerle, eso le decía su cerebro, y es en lo que creería.

_Ya llegamos_

_¿Qué es este lugar?_

Se parecía bastante al interior de una casa particular, había mesa, sillas, varias puertas, chimenea y hasta librero, casi todo se veía deteriorado.

_Quien sabe…_ Se limitó a decir Mustang casi al mismo tiempo en el que ella preguntó_

_..._

_¡A comer!_ gritó Ed_

_..._

Los niños celebraban mientras los adultos guardaban silencio, la brevedad sospechosa de Roy molestaba a Riza en dos aspectos, le hacia desconfiar, y a la vez preguntar, cediendo a su curiosidad.

_¿Usted no sabe?_

_Ya dije que no…_

_..._

_Repártanse la comida, yo no tengo hambre_ caminó despacio, siguiendo sus propias huellas, sin decir nada más_

_... Hughes…._

_¿Si?_

_¿Soy molesta?_ en esta ocasión, la mente y el corazón se habían unido para hacer esa pregunta, ambos concluían una respuesta poco favorable basada en la actitud de Roy, a quien solo conocía desde unas horas atrás_

_Mmm… yo no diría molesta, mas bien, diría que es interesante_

_Ahh_ suspiró, esa respuesta no le servía de nada, si queria saber la respuesta a la verdadera pregunta… debía hacérsela a Roy_ Ya vuelvo_

Subió rápidamente por aquellas escaleritas de tablas, inseguras pero útiles. Dependiendo de la respuesta que obtuviera, decidiría si escapar o quedarse en esa mazmorra… esperaba quedarse… eso era lo que queria.

_Te tardaste más de lo normal…_ eso sonó como a ironía pura_

_Es que me entretuve con Hughes_ le respondió Riza con enfado, sentándose a su lado_

_... ¿Necesitas algo?_

_..._ respiró profundo antes de preguntar_ ¿Tú crees que soy molesta?_

Silencio total, Roy pareció pensar bastante una respuesta lo cual la hizo sonreír un poco.

_No diría molesta…_ Riza sonrió un poco más_ Diría que eres una entrometida, interesada en lo que no te incumbe…_

_..._

La sonrisa se le borró de golpe ¡Que maldito! Se lo dijo sin pelos en la lengua, eso fue lo que más le dolió. Antes de que siquiera intentase insultarlo con indignación, él siguió hablando.

_... pero nunca había conocido a nadie así, creo que me agrada_ la volteó a ver con una sonrisita maliciosa, sabía lo que acababa de hacer, lo hizo a propósito para ver como reaccionaba ella_

_..._ solo lo quedó viendo molesta, y un poquito ruborizada_

_... ¿Qué?_ preguntó un poco asustado_

_..._ Riza se levantó y le dio un corto beso en la frente_

Él observo como se retiraba en silencio, no parecía enojada, al menos no con él, pero se miraba triste… mas bien desconfiada, esbozó una sonrisa, era obvio que desconfiaba todavía por eso mismo preguntaba tantas cosas, pero a la vez, lo trataba como si fuesen viejos amigos, a pesar de no conocer nada sobre él… sin duda era una mujer diferente, otra vez ese calor en el pecho, se sentía tan bien que no se le quitaban las ganas de sonreír ¿Qué era esa sensación de conformidad que sentía al solo verla?

_Oye ¿Estas enfermo o que?_ dijo Hughes tocándole la frente_

_¿…?_ ¿Desde cuándo Hughes lo estaba observando?_

_Es que estas todo rojo y caliente…_ pensó un poco_ Mmm… ¿Acaso será por la señorita Hawkeye?_ dijo con una sonrisita pura y una mirada de complicidad_

_No se de que hablas_ dijo volteando a ver al lado contrario_ Además ¿Tú que sabes de ella?_

_Ajá…_ Hughes sonrió de oreja a oreja_ … Entonces si nos interesa_ dijo sosteniendo la mirada en su amigo_

_..._

_¡Pues no te preocupes!_ se puso de pie energéticamente_ ¡Es aquí donde el gran Hughes entra en acción!_ estaba gritando, Roy solo lo miraba como quien ve a un lunático, intentando alejarse un poco de su delirante compañero_ ¡Lo primero que hay que hacer es ir con ella!_

_Escucha Hughes, no se que cosas raras te están pasando por la cabeza pero yo…_ lo tomó del cuello de la camisa_ ¿¡Eh!? ¡Espera que haces!_

_Te llevo para adentro… tienes que aprender como conquistar a una mujer_

_..._ lo miró con odio_ Te meterás en grandes problemas si repites eso_

_..._ la mente de Hughes construía diversos planes a la velocidad de la luz, todo para ayudar a su querido amigo_

_¡Oh! ¡Esto esta delicioso!_ gritó Ed tenedor en mano_

_Hermano, no hables con la boca abierta_

_*Ñam ñam*_

_No me parece que este tan delicioso_ dijo Riza con mucha humildad_

_Hola a todos_ dijo Hughes teniendo a Roy tomado por el cuello_

_Aquí huele bien_

_¿Van a comer?_

_Yo si, Roy, pospongamos el plan para después_

_¡Hughes!_ protestó Mustang_

_¿Qué plan?_ no queria ser una entrometida, interesada en lo que no le importaba pero… tampoco queria ser ignorante_

_Es un plan para… ¡Mmm!_ Roy le tapó la boca y la nariz con una sola mano_

_¿Eh?_ arqueó una ceja confundida_

_… El… plan para conseguir líquidos… ¿Raros?_ volteó a ver a Hughes algo asustado_

_... ¿Para qué?_

_Ah…_

_Para hacer líquidos que solo Roy sienta el olor…_ dijo Hughes con una sonrisa grande… quitándose la mano de la boca_

_... Pues a comer_

_*Uff*_ por fin dejo de preguntar, en otro momento asesinaría él mismo a Hughes, pero por ahora a él le debía ese plan tan brillante con el que lograría conocer a Riza sin hacer preguntas_

Al día siguiente…

_¡Eres un imbécil!_

_Solo hazlo_

_¡Claro que no! ¡Piensa otra cosa antes de que te raje Hughes!_

_Que cobarde…_

_..._ se sonrojó un poco y con mayor razón lo miraba mal_

_¡Cobarde, cobarde!_

_... Cállate…_

_¡Eres un…_ cerró la boca, jamás había visto a su amigo rodeado de un aura tan negra y con un rostro tan… demoniaco_

_*Crick*_ tomó la empuñadura de la espada con mucha fuerza, la Excalibur, la espada del legendario Rey Arturo, la espada en la piedra_

_Re… relájate, no es necesario que saques eso_ dijo Hughes en un intento de tranquilizarlo_

_Dame una buena razón_ sus ojos se veían perdidos y su rostro pálido_

_... Eres un… cobarde_ le susurró eso y luego salió corriendo como loco_

_¡HUGHES!_ gritó con todas sus fuerzas_

_¿Qué pasó?_

Riza estaba detrás de él con todo el cabello alborotado y con cara de confundida.

_Lo siento, si la desperté_

_Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?_ dijo frotándose un ojo_

_..._ volteo hacia un lado_ Las ocho_

_¿Seguro?_

_Si, dependiendo de la posición del sol se crean diferentes sombras en la ciudad_

_¿Ciudad?_

_Vamos…_ dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica_ … Ese fue el primer lugar que pisaste al llegar aquí_

_Mmm… ¿Debajo del tubo?_

_Sip…_

_..._

_... Yo voy a conseguir unas cosas ¿Quiere… venir conmigo señorita?_

_¡Sí!_

Ya esperaba la pregunta, en verdad queria ir por que no recordaba casi nada del momento en el que llego, rápidamente se arreglo un poco el cabello con los dedos y se puso al par de Roy.

_Espera…_ Roy le puso una mano en el hombro derecho y termino de arreglarle unos cuantos mechones_ Listo, ahora no parece loca_

_Oh gracias_ dijo sarcástica mientras avanzaba un poco_

_Bien hecho_ le susurró Hughes a Roy, escondido detrás de una piedra_

_Ya verás desgraciado_ le susurró también_

Por todo el trayecto, Hughes los anduvo siguiendo de lejos, espiándolos; obviamente, Roy ya estaba al tanto de su presencia, y eso le molestaba; Riza, por su parte, estaba intrigada, al contemplar ese lugar, en cierto sentido, se parecía mucho a la superficie pero… algo no encajaba, faltaba la luz de aquel astro, y el reflejo de su compañera por las noches.

_¿Cuánto tiempo te costó adaptarte al lugar?_

_¿Mmm?_ Roy estaba concentrado buscando donde se escondía Hughes en ese momento_

_¿Roy?_

_¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué pasó?_ volteó a verla un tanto nervioso_

_No se ¿Tú estas bien? Dejamos de caminar hace un rato_

_Mmm… sí_ ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos lados_

_Pareces preocupado_

_¡…!_ se escuchó un sonido cerca de los arbustos_ … No te preocupes estoy bien_ dijo relajado_

_¿Seguro? … Entonces te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Hace cuánto te acostumbraste a la cárcel?_

_Te preocupas demasiado…_ continuó caminando_

_¡Ey!_ corrió un poco para lograr alcanzarlo_

_¡Tienes razón! ¡No te me despegues si quieres seguir viva!_ corrió antes de que ella lo alcanzara_

_¡Espera! ¡Eso no es justo!_ apenas tocaba el suelo, con ligeros pasos_ ¡Además! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola!_

_..._ Riza iba tan rápido que no logró detenerse y chocó con su espalda_

_¡Auch!_

_Se que si, pero en este lugar tengo una norma: Todo el que se me acerque más de dos metros, es considerado un enemigo; la mayoría ya lo sabe, así nos ahorraremos problemas_

_O sea que los matas solo para defenderte_

_Todos aquí valemos mucho, y no en el buen sentido, a veces las razones son así de simples_

_... ¿Incluso yo?_

_Talvez no tanto, pero con el solo hecho de juntarte conmigo, tú precio debió subir un poco_

_... ¿Y tú cómo cuanto cuestas?_

_... ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?_ la miró un poco molesto_

_... Curiosidad_

_Mmm… ya llegamos, recuerde: si alguien se le acerca mucho, solo grite_

_... Esta bien_

Después de unos cortos pasos llegaron a la ciudad repleta de reclusos.

_¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso traes un presente Mustang?_ dijo uno de los hombres que estaban bebiendo en una mesa_

_..._

_¿Piensas que puedes ignorarme tan fácilmente?_ se puso de pie molesto_

_... Escucha… no quiero problemas, así que, vuelve a tu silla y déjame en paz_

_..._ Riza estaba bien agarrada al brazo de Mustang, esos hombres se veían muy peligrosos… y ella estaba desarmada_

_Uy, que valiente… Pero ¿Saben que es lo que dicen chicos? Perro que ladra no muerde_

_Si_ respondió otro sujeto poniéndose de pie_ Además seriamos una leyenda si acabamos con él_

_¡Y seriamos ricos!_

_... Yo queria ahorrarme…_

Con un rápido movimiento quitó a Riza del camino de una gran espada ¿Seria esa… la Espada Mortal? Mustang la observó detenidamente, esa era.

_¿Te gusta mi espada? Me costó unos cuantos súbditos conseguirla_

_..._

_¿No te sorprende?_

_¡Ah! No, no es eso, solo estaba pensando: ¿Cuántas veces me ofrecieron esa espada a cambio de la Excalibur? Y ahora… me la están ofreciendo gratis_

_... ¿¡Qué!?_

_Ah… otra cosa, deja de mirar a esta mujer como tu propiedad, a menos que quieras perder los ojos_

_..._

_¿¡Eh!?_

Sin darse cuenta, Riza ya se le había escapado de las manos, y había corrido hacia quien sabe donde…

_¿¡Es en serio!?_

_Jajajajaja…_ los hombres se burlaban de su cara de preocupación_ Mustang, ya que no hay mujeres en medio, que tal si… ¡Ahh!_

Una bala le perforó el cráneo del sujeto, el cual cayo de inmediato al suelo dejando ver la sutil figura de una rubia con pistolas.

_Vaya, pensé que ocuparía más balas para esto_

En un santiamén, todas las personas del lugar desaparecieron, y Roy no podía reaccionar.

_... Ok, quiero que me expliques que pasó con la "señorita" Hawkeye_

_Soy yo, obviamente_ levantó la Espada Mortal del piso con algo de dificultad_ Te dije que sabia defenderme_

_... Pero… acabas de matarlo_

_Son gajes del oficio ¿No?_

_Ah…_ ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Ella también era una asesina?_ … No quiero saber por que la metieron aquí, señorita_

_... Pues esta es la primera vez que mato a un ser humano_ se recogió un poco el cabello_ Normalmente solo cazo animales_

_Eso lo explica… creo_

_Toma tu nueva espada, y sigamos con el tour_

_Esto no es un tour_ murmuró de forma extraña_

Roy seguía confundido, fue un rápido cambio de actitud, pero inmediatamente recordó las sabias palabras de su amigo Hughes: "La mente femenina es algo que los hombres jamás podremos entender, creo" Pues, si eso era cierto, la mente de Riza era algo así, daba escalofríos ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena en todo?

_Excepto en cerrar la boca_ murmuró con una sonrisa_

_¿Dijiste algo?_

_¿Mmm? No, nada_

_¿A que venimos?_

_No necesita saberlo_

_... Tengo dos pistolas, señor Mustang, y se usarlas perfectamente, así que, dígame ¿A qué venimos?_

_..._ esa mujer lo estaba amenazando, y parecía ir en serio_ Por cierto ¿A quien se las robaste?_

_¡No me cambie de tema!_

_Ay bueno, estamos aquí por los paquetes_

_¿Puede ser más especifico?_

_Son paquetes que las familias envían a estas ratas, aunque también pueden ser paquetes de droga o cosas así, por aquí no revisan nada_

_¿Alguien te envía algo?_ dijo en un tono más jovial_

_..._ "usted" cuando esta molesta, y "tú" cuando es ella misma, ya sabia cuando tomar precauciones, o no tomarlas_ No te incumbe_

Al parecer esa era su respuesta favorita para todo "No te incumbe, no te incumbe, no te incumbe", ya no había otra opción, más que esperar y ver.

* * *

Ta~da. Este fue el capitulo 3: complicidad. ¿Qué plan estarán tramando esos dos? ¿En donde se pondrá la nueva espada Roy Mustang? ¿¡Quien le envia droga!? Bueno, si quieren saber la respuesta a estas ridiculas preguntas... ¡Esperen el próximo capitulo!

Y por cierto, si me hayaron errores ortográficos, por favor corríjanme, no puede ser que ya tenga poco más de quince y siga escribiendo como bebesote, ademas quiero haver mi perfil de beta reader lo mas pronto posible, ustedes digan si estoy preparada, de antemano, muchas gracias.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Amistad

¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña entrada, para el verdadero plato principal de la historia (acomodando algunas cuantas cosas más) Disculpen por la tardanza, y tambien por la brevedad de este cap (en serio, estoy hasta el cuello de tareas, y trabajos grupales que me toca hacer todo a mi) pero aún asi espero que el cap. les guste, y quiero ir mejorando la historia poco a poco, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Amistad**

_Aquí tiene_

_Gracias_

_¿Ese es el único paquete de la superficie?_ preguntó Riza con algo de tristeza_

_Si, de hecho, el señor Mustang tiene mucha suerte de que aún lo recuerden en la superficie_ dijo el hombre, canoso, con esa corona que irradiaba sabiduría y experiencia, pues le pesaban los años_

_Es cierto_

_..._ Roy estaba abriendo el paquete con bastante paciencia_ Lo que me imagine…_

_¿Qué pasa?_ él no se miraba feliz, observaba con insistencia hacia los lados ¿Qué extraño tic tendría?_

_¡Hughes sal de ahí!_

_¿Si?_ contestó Hughes sacando la cabeza de la pared que lo cubría_

_No puedo creer esto… ¡Dile a tu novia que escriba tus apellidos bien!_

_¿¡Como quieres que le diga si estoy aquí atrapado contigo!?_

_... ¡Solo toma esto Maes Hughes "Hamilton"!_

_¿¡Y qué problema habría si ese fuese mi apellido!?_

_... Tendría que matarte_

_Ugh…_ una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente_

_Pero como no lo es…_ le entregó la caja bruscamente_... Podrás leer en paz las miles de cartas que te envió tu novia_

_..._ la tomó con ambos brazos_ ¿El plan sigue en pie?_

_El tuyo no, pero el mío si_

_Otra vez hablando de eso ¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo?_

_¿Y qué con eso?_

_... Si es así tendría que matarlos_ apoyo la fría pistola en la frente de Roy_

_¡…!_

_Así de mal se escuchó lo que acaba de decir, señor Mustang_ bajo el arma_ No es bueno que los amigos se peleen, mírenme a mi, acabe aquí por un malentendido con mi mejor amiga_ miró el suelo con tristeza_ ¡Pero supongo que ustedes son diferentes!_

Riza Hawkeye, una mujer muy sabia y comprensiva, Roy la observó sorprendido, a pesar de parecer una niña preguntona, podía ser muy madura, porque las caras engañan, aunque… sus métodos eran tan alocados que se parecían a los de él.

_Es una perfecta esposa, Roy_

_..._

_¿¡Qué!? *Track*_

_¡Que cursi! Jajaja_

_Creo que no deberíamos hacer esto, hermano_

_¿Por qué no? ¡Es bastante divertido!_

_¿¡Qué hacen!?_ gritó Hughes recuperando la conciencia_

_¡Nada! ¡Corre Al!_

_¿¡Eh!? ¡Eh!_

Ambos hermanitos salieron corriendo dejando a Hughes muy molesto, al descubrir que todas las cartas ya habían sido leídas por ellos, y al recordar el buen porrazo que le había dado Hawkeye con la pistola, quien sabe porque, y haberse desmayado por bastante tiempo.

_Que bueno que despertaste_ Roy iba entrando con un libro en la mano, centrado en la lectura_

_Mmm… ¿Por qué dejaste que las leyeran?_

_Ja, apuesto 50 gajos a que esos niños no entendieron ni una sola palabra, y a que comentaban esas cosas para molestarte_

_... Yo no apuesto nada_

_Ah… al menos ya estamos a mano por lo que dijiste allá afuera_

_¿¡A mano!? ¿No fue suficiente ese golpe?_

_..._ Roy agachó la cabeza, dejando ver un gran morete que tenia_ Tú no fuiste el único afectado_

_... Entonces, olvidemos esta vergüenza, y que nadie más se entere_

_Estoy de acuerdo, y lo siento_

_Esta bien… por cierto ¿Qué lees?_

_El arte de la guerra… por quinta vez_ se ruborizó poniendo un rostro incomprensible_

Ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad, y Roy se sentó al lado de un Hughes entusiasmado leyendo las notas de su amada, Riza tenia razón, es cierto que los amigos se pelean, pero rápido se perdonan, eso ya había pasado varias veces entre ambos. Otra vez el calor en el pecho y la risita boba, al menos en ese momento, Hughes estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de sus ridículas reacciones de principiante, por que, en realidad parecía empezar de nuevo, como otra etapa en la vida.

_¿Qué lees Roy?_

_... Nada_ ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas apariciones sorpresa_

_¿Arte de la guerra?_

_Si, es casi increíble como estrategias que se crearon hace mucho puedan aplicarse a la vida actual_

_Eso mismo decía mi padre_

_..._ volvió a concentrarse en la lectura_

_*Guau guau*-

_¡Mustang!_

_¡Hermano!_

Ed, Al y el cachorro aparecieron de pronto con la respiración entrecortada y nerviosos.

_¿Qué pasa?_ preguntó Riza acariciando al perro_

_¡Hay… hay un hombre raro allá a fuera, apareció de la nada!_

Roy se levantó del suelo, tomó sus armas y camino a la salida, pero paro a la par de Riza y volteó la cabeza para verla de frente.

_Ni se le ocurra seguirme, señorita_

Después de dejar a Riza con el rostro turbado, subió para ver de que hombre se trataba, pero al salir por completo no vio a nadie, pensó que probablemente había sido una broma y que Ed le estaba tomando el pelo, pues su olfato no sentía ningún olor extraño, así que se dio la vuelta y casi cae al suelo del susto.

_Hola Roy ¿Hughes ya esta mejor?_

_Ah… si_ respondió pálido y sorprendido_ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Scott?_

_Nada en especial, solo queria saludarlos_ dijo sonriendo alegremente_ Además… no pensé que la "espada danzante" quedaría tan blanda y asustadiza como ahora, por tanto, no era mi intensión asustarte_ dijo con respeto el anciano_

_... Eso no paso, y además nos vimos en la ciudad ¿Acaso no recuerda haberme entregado un paquete?_

_¿Mmm…? Ahora que lo dices, joven Mustang, creo que si olvide tomar mis medicinas esta mañana_

_... Yo no dije eso_

_¿De veras? Oh, entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes?_

_Ahh… tampoco he dicho eso, además, allá adentro parecemos sardinas, no creo que quiera…_

_¿Acaso piensas negarle tu hospitalidad a un pobre anciano?_

_Ahh…_

_Yo sabia que no ¿Me ayudas a bajar las escaleras?_

_Espere, para empezar ¿Cómo es que sabe donde vivo?_

_Oh, los Mustang siempre han sido buenas personas conmigo_ sonrió de forma reconfortante antes de bajar por si solo_

_¡E… espere!_

_¡Ay, el hombre que nos miraba raro se esta metiendo en el refugio!_ gritó Ed corriendo por todos lados en busca de un arma_

_Ed, tranquilízate, si Roy lo dejo entrar quiere decir que es alguien de confianza ¿Verdad Hughes?_

_*Zzzz*_

_(¿Cómo puede dormir con tanto escándalo?)_

_¡Estamos perdidos!_

_*Guauuuu*_

_Hola_ dijo el anciano bajando la última grada con dificultad_

_... ¿Usted es el de la ciudad?_

_Bueno, estuve allí un tiempo, pero ahora estoy aquí_

_Ah, señor Scott, hágame caso yo…_

_¡Que recuerdos!_ dijo contemplando el lugar_ Las cosas de tu padre siguen en perfecto estado_

_¿De que esta hablando?_ preguntó Riza con sospechas_

_No… no se que es lo que dice_

_Jojojo, no le haga caso a este viejo chiflado, señorita, lo que pasa es que a veces me gusta hacer sudar a uno que otro valiente_

Y eso es justamente lo que estaba haciendo Roy, sudando y respirando de forma extraña, también apretaba las manos como si tuviese la intención de taparle a boca al envejecido hombre.

_Pero… dejándonos de bromas ¿Qué hacen unos niños aquí?_ dijo mirando fijamente a los Elric, que se escondían uno detrás del otro_

_Ahh…_ Roy se tiró al piso suavemente, que susto por el que había pasado_ Larga historia_

_No te hablo a ti ,joven, les hablo a los niños_

_..._ Roy lo quedó viendo con indiferencia y abrazó sus rodillas_

_No es algo que le interese, señor_ le espetó Edward_

_... Comprendo_

_¿Quién no? Todo el mundo sabe que sus padres no lo aguantaban y lo tiraron aquí por malcriado_ dijo Roy con voz ofensiva_

_¡Eso no es cierto idiota!_

_¿Qué?_ dijo Hughes abriendo los ojos_

_¡Oh genial!_ dijo Ed sarcásticamente y luego agachó la cabeza_ Nuestros padres murieron ¡Así que robábamos para vivir!_

_Un ladrón… que deplorable_ susurró Mustang con desdén_

_¿¡Qué!? ¡Explica ahora porque tú estas aquí!_ le desafió_

_No te incumbe_

_¿¡Como que no me incumbe!? ¡Yo te conté nuestro pasado!_

_Hermano ya basta_

_Yo no te pedí que me lo contaras, así que no te debo nada_ dijo levantándose dispuesto a salir_ Scott, puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera, no tengo más inconvenientes_

Salió del lugar lo más rápido posible, y se escondió detrás de una roca a la orilla del riachuelo.

_... (Mi vida…)_

Roy no era pesimista, pero en ese momento, como en otras facetas de su vida, era difícil concentrarse en lo bueno de las cosas, cerro los ojos y se acomodó bien la espalda, intentó organizar sus ideas. Luego de meditar en diversas imágenes mentales (pensamientos laborales, eróticos, de historia, futuro, etc.) unos minutos después estaba más tranquilo, y decidió que sería el momento de volver.

_¡Hola!_

_¡Ahh!_ dio un brinco poco disimulado_ ¿¡Qué sucede ahora!?_

_Nada en especial_ dijo Scott sentándose a su lado_ Solo queria saber ¿Qué es lo que aflige el corazón de un hombre? ¿Sabes la respuesta?_

_No_

_Entonces te lo explicaré_

_Adelante_

_..._ respiró profundo antes de hablar_ Mujeres, dinero o alcohol_

_..._ Roy lo observó con indiferencia_ Ese no es mi caso_

_Eso es lo que crees tú_

_¿Y que es lo que debería creer?_

_No lo se_ dijo el hombre animoso poniéndose de pie_

_..._ un bufido fue lo único que Roy pudo comentar_

_Pero algo si se, y debes recordarlo y pensarlo: No puedes abrir una cerradura, sin la llave correcta… dale las buenas noches a la señorita Hawkeye de mi parte, creó que no volveré a tiempo para dárselas_

_Está bien_

"La llave correcta" tal vez pocos entenderían la indirecta, pero Roy se incluyó en ese grupo.

El viejo Scott, estaba algo loco, pero también poseía buenas cartas, Roy sonrió disimuladamente.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Qué es lo que sabe Scott? ¿¡Y cuando voy a meter el verdadero Royai!? Pronto lo sabrán.

ReNati94: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho a continuar, y respecto a esto... me gustaria saber que es lo que te gusta de esta historia hasta ahora, y que crees o quisieras que pasara. Si no quieres contestar o no tienes tiempo por tu trabajo no te preocupes, solo es por curiosidad.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Información, y el pasado de un hombre

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Después de apenas tres días, pero traigo este gran capítulo en el que en realidad me inspiré, donde... comienza la verdadera historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Recolecta de información, y el pasado de un hombre.**

_¿Mustang?_

Una voz melodiosa anunció la llegada del día, y estuvo a punto de causarle un derrame cerebral lo que vio. El cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, con unas cuantas gotitas de agua descendiendo por su piel, medio cubierta con una sábana, a centímetros de su cara.

_..._

_Buenos días_ dijo Riza sosteniendo la sábana que se le deslizaba_

_Bu… buenos días_ tartamudeó un poco antes de recomponer su voz_ ¿¡Qué haces semidesnuda en un lugar así!? ¡Cualquiera podría verte!_ dijo con un estilo sobreprotector_

_Es por eso que estoy en tu cuarto_ susurró_ No quiero que nadie me mire así, pero tú eres el único que tiene ropa limpia_

_..._ la observó de pies a cabeza sin decir nada_

_¡Ya levántate y dime donde esta la ropa, pervertido!_ dijo dándole un par de patadas_

_Ay… bueno, bueno… ven por aquí_

Sigilosamente, ambos entraron en la habitación que compartían los Elric, sin despertarlos, y Roy abrió un pequeño baúl que tenia ropa de mujer. Rebuscando con cuidado, encontró unos pantalones y una blusa que le quedarían a Riza, pero al mismo tiempo fijó la mirada en una minifalda rosada.

_Ni lo pienses_ le reprendió Riza, tomando las cosas_

_Mmm_ bufó Roy con carita infantil, antes de cerrar el baúl_ ¿Por qué no?_

_¡Porque cualquiera podría verme!_ susurró_

_(Ah, es cierto)_

Volviendo cada quien a su cuarto, Roy observó como su compañero lo miraba con interés.

_¿Qué tal te fue?_ dijo de forma sospechosa_

_Bien, gracias_ dijo sarcásticamente_

_Ja, si te hubieses levantado media hora antes… te iría excelente_ dijo con una sonrisa extraña_ Al parecer se estaba bañando en el rio_

_¿Y tú como sabes?_ dijo frustrado_

_No te pongas así_ le respondió risueño_ Yo no vi nada, pero solo imagínatelo_

_... Si lo hago tendrás que detener mi hemorragia nasal_ dijo con satisfacción_

_¿Y para que están los amigos entonces?_ respondió guiñando un ojo_

_Jajaja_

Ese día había comenzado de la mejor forma posible, y ojala se mantuviese así, tomó sus armas y con tranquilidad camino por las escalerillas del pozo, se sentía de humor como para lidiar con los demás reos y desafiar la muerte una vez más, como otros días. De pronto, sintió un olor conocido, pero odiado, y volteó rápido la cabeza.

_¿Puedo ir?_

¿Riza? De inmediato su mente, le dio los indicios de aquel olor, ella tenia puesta las ropas de su madre.

_No_ se apresuró a decir con molestia_

_¿Por qué no?_ le preguntó de la misma forma_

_¡Por que no todo lo que quieres es posible!_

_..._

Riza se alejó un poco, o estaba loco o era bipolar, ya que, unos minutos antes, parecía a punto de ponerse a babear al ver sus piernas, y ahora, la miraba con inferioridad y desprecio, como respuesta impulsiva, sintió ganas de insultarlo y gritarle, pero además de no ser el comportamiento de una dama, no parecía ser el mejor momento.

_Discúlpame entonces_ agachó la cabeza y se marchó con agilidad_

Ese olor, esos recuerdos. no tenían nada que ver con Riza, entonces ¿Por qué se desquitaba con ella? Recordó el desprecio que sentía por el sexo femenino, pero eso no era excusa como para tratar a una mujer así, comenzó a tener remordimiento unos pasos antes de llegar a la ciudad, y sentir remordimiento le arruinaba el día.

_¡Espada danzante!_ gritó un jovencito mientras se dirigía a su persona_

_Ten cuidado con cuanto te me acercas_ dijo sacando la Masamune de mal humor_

_¡Oh! Perdón, tengo una entrega para su novia_

_¿Mi novia?_

Al oír eso, casi suelta una carcajada, que sin duda ella hubiese desaprobado con un golpe en la cabeza, su novia, no era una mala idea, al fin y al cabo ella tenia algo especial, a pesar de ser molesta y curiosa.

_Tenga, llegó hace unos minutos, y todos estos depravados querían abrirlo, yo se que usted no es así_

Roy recibía con una mano el paquete, pero cuando escuchó eso, se puso rojo y comenzó a sudar ¡Es que estaba a punto de abrirlo!

_Eh… no, no te preocupes yo… no soy un depravado_ sonrió de una forma poco convincente_

_... Bueno, lo dejó en sus manos, cuídese_ el chico salió corriendo a toda prisa luego de despedirse, la gente en ese lugar pasaba muy ocupada_

_Ok… supongo que sería de mala educación abrirlo… pero es que… ¡No! Concéntrate en tus asuntos Roy_

Varias personas observaban la graciosa escena, mientras Roy caminaba con paso firme a su destino, el bar ¿Qué mejor lugar para recolectar información que ese?

_...Es de mala educación invadir la privacidad de las personas_

_¿¡No tienes curiosidad!?_ gritó Hughes sorprendido_

_Pues… la verdad eso no influye en nada_ contestó Riza bastante seria_

_Ajá_ exclamó Hughes de forma sarcástica_

_¡Es cierto!_ le reclamó Riza_

_Ok, ok… si yo fuera tú lo seguiría, si no quiere que lo sigan es por algo_

_... ¡Pero reconocería mI olor!_

_A eso queria llegar_ sacó un frasco con sangre de animal_ Ya que eres una buena chica, y una perfecta esposa para Roy_ sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza_ Jeje… te presto esto, solo úntate un poquito y no se dará cuenta de tu presencia_

_Ya no se si debería confiar en ti _ dijo tomando el frasco con sospecha_

_¿Por…?_

_Estas traicionando a Roy con esto_

_...No, solo les estoy haciendo un favor a ambos_ dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

_..._

Ni modo, su curiosidad la mataba, y además, seria una buena forma de vengarse del trato que le dio antes de partir, los Elric seguían dormidos, así que solo Hughes se enteraría del macabro plan; al pensar en eso, recordó todas las veces que Hughes mencionó un tal plan, seguro si tenia que ver con ella, y le desagradaba, pero en ese momento ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo ¿En realidad haría algo así?

_¡Brindis!_

_¡Si, brindis!_

_¡Esperen, esperen!_ interrumpió Roy ya pasado de copas_ ¡Yo quiero dedicar un brindis!_

_¡No, a ti nadie te quiere!_ le respondió otro borracho_

_Pues te aguantas o te mato_ le amenazó_ ¡Entonces, quiero brindar por…_ hizo una pausa, que dejo ver sus mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol_ ¡Mi padre, el padre de mi padre, el padre del padre de mi padre…!_

_¿Dónde estará?_ se preguntó Riza con inseguridad acercándose a un molote de gente_

_¡Ya cállate!_

_¡No me interrumpas, idiota, o te rajo!_

_(Ah, esa es la voz de Roy ¿En que lio se habrá metido?)_ pensó, acercándose a la puerta del bar_

_¿Por donde…? ¡Ah sí! ¡… Y el padre del padre del padre del padrastro del padre del padre del padre de mi padre, y de…!_ paró de hablar al sentir un olor extraño y volteó hacia la puerta con urgencia_ ¡Olviden todo lo que dije señores!..._

_¿¡Y es que alguien te estaba escuchando!?_

_...¡Ahora quiero brindar por la señorita que acaba de cruzar esa puerta!_ gritó causando una mirada mortal en Riza_ ¡Porque, aunque parezca una ingenua, curiosa y entrometida mujer… también puede causar en los hombres reacciones estúpidas, como en mi!_ afirmó con decisión_ ¡Y como ya tengo seca la boca… a beber!_ dijo empinando su copa hasta el fondo_

Riza no sabía que hacer, tenía la cara roja, mientras que él, se sentaba tranquilamente cerca de la barra, llamándola con la mano, no tuvo más remedio que acercársele, pero muy molesta.

_¿Qué crees que haces? Eso fue estúpido_ le susurró_

El la rodeó con un brazo y la pegó al cuerpo con suficiente fuerza como para que no se librase.

_Estúpido es que me hallas seguido, deberías agradecerme_ le dijo con seriedad_

_¿Por qué lo haría?_

_Pues porque no están abusando de ti en este momento, gracias a lo que dije; fíjate bien en los lugares en los que te metes, antes empezar a regañar a los demás_

_... Quién habla_ dijo sarcásticamente intentando liberarse, con resultados nefastos ya que, mientras más se movía, más la apretaba contra su cuerpo_

_Si crees que estoy ebrio, está bien, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que quiero_ continuó susurrándole_

_¡…!_ trataba de liberarse cuando, Roy le lamió la oreja_ ¡Ya suéltame!_

_Lo siento, pero ahora te quedas conmigo hasta que cumpla mi misión_

_¿Misión?_ preguntó, dándose por vencida en el forcejeo_

_Escuché un rumor: alguien entró hace poco como un espía de la superficie, y si es así, debe desaparecer_

_¿Y crees que soy yo?_ lo fulminó con la mirada_

_Jajaja, no lo sé ¿Por qué no tomas algo? Yo invito_ dijo misteriosamente amable_

_No gracias_

_¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Seria lindo verte ebria!_ gritó para no levantar sospechas_

_¡Sí!_ lo secundaron los demás_

_¡Claro que no!_ gritó, y apuntando su pistola a los genitales de Roy, le susurró_ No te pases, si es que quieres conservar tu herencia_

_Ok_ afirmó de inmediato, infundido por el miedo_

_-¡Señor! Tráigame un coctel_ le dijo al bar ténder_

_¡En seguida!_

_¿En serio?_ se lamentó Roy, mientras Riza se sentaba en sus piernas, pistola en mano_

_Me vengaré de todo tu acoso_ le confirmó ella_

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se fue volando entre copas y charla, era para tanto, que Roy ya tenía lo que quería, información fresca y valiosa del que llamarían "espía". Y sin decir que pasó un buen rato con Riza, claro, debido a las copas y todo, a él se le habían zafado unas cuantas cosas de su pasado, pero ella las tomó como broma.

_Ah, cierto_ dijo Roy deteniéndose de pronto en la puerta del bar_

_¿Qué sucede?_ dijo Riza algo mareada_

_Es que olvidé algo, espera aquí_

Corrió hacia el bar ténder y, después de una corta charla, regreso con una caja.

_Aquí tienes_ dijo entregándosela_

_¿Y esto?_

_Un pequeño paquete que bajo esta mañana_ dijo sonriendo de forma sobrenatural_

_..._ lo miró con sospechas_

_¿Y ahora?_

_... ¿No lo abriste, verdad?_

_..._

De nuevo se puso rojo, y es que, en efecto el paquete ya estaba abierto para cuando llegó a las manos de Riza.

_¡L… lo hice para no tener que sospechar de ti! Además ya estaba tomado cuando lo hice_ dijo con el cuerpo rígido_

En vez de arreglar la situación con sus palabras, Riza lo miraba con decepción y enojo, así que antes de que sacara la pistola, empezó a decir ridiculeces y a disculparse de forma extraña, lo cual logró su objetivo.

_¡No haga eso señor Mustang!_ dijo tapándose la boca para no soltar una carcajada_ ¿Acaso quiere que lo mire todo el mundo?_

_No… contigo es suficiente…_

Ella ignoró el comentario, y camino con tranquilidad, lo mismo hizo él… después tendría que excusarse con la borrachera pero, ese comentario era verdadero, no queria ser el orgullo de nadie más, solo el de ella.

 __¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira, mira!__

 __Ey, que bien, me siento honrado de ser tu padre__

 __Jeje__

 __¿Y qué tal se siente mi chiquitín?__

 __Ya no soy un chiquitín__

 __¿A no? ¡Entonces explica por que no me salvaste, mocoso!__

Con la respiración entrecortada, dolor de cabeza y los ojos rojos, fue despertado Roy ¿Una pesadilla o un recuerdo? Cualquiera de los dos, era historia, intentó olvidar el ridículo sueño, y se envolvió de nuevo con las sábanas, no podía dejarse vencer por las pesadillas, pero aun sabiendo eso no logró pegar ojo todo el resto de la noche. Ese baúl desaparecería, junto con el maldito espía.

_¿No puedes dormir?_ le preguntó Hughes preocupado_

_Estoy bien_

_Si tienes problemas házmelos saber_

"No, ninguno" Fue la frase que acabo la conversación, estaba rodeado por personas curiosas, lo cual no era agradable, al pensar eso, quiso dedicarle más tiempo. Con todas sus armas, caminó, alejándose cada vez más del pozo.

_Perdóname, creo que me he desviado de nuestro objetivo_ le dijo a un bultito de tierra con un palo como señalización_

* * *

Ohhhh, les agradezco por tener tanta paciencia (a los que la tuvieron) y leer, espero desarrollar muy bien esta historia que tengo en mis manos y poder sentirme orgullosa y a ustedes hacerlos felices. Muchas gracias a ReNati94 por ser paciente y esperar cada cap.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Luz y oscuridad, Amor y desamor

¡Hola! Por fin publico el nuevo capitulo, me tarde un poco, pero aqui está, y espero que no me maten... ya sabrán por que. Espero les guste. Ah, y por cierto, las _palabras en cursiva_ son recuerdos.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Luz y oscuridad, Vida y muerte, Amor y desamor.**

Continuo teniendo sueños así, incluso en unos momentitos que logró dormirse en el piso. Cada vez era peor, parecía que le advertían sobre algo, que intentaban mantenerlo alerta, o solo era por molestar. De forma sigilosa una sombra se le acercaba, asechándole, pero obviamente su olfato estaba muy encima de las habilidades de cualquier otro.

_No debería estar afuera a estas horas, señor Mustang_

Con ojos cansados, aun tirado en el piso, la miró con intriga, la resaca no combinaba con su supuesta discreción masculina.

_¿Que decían las cartas?_

_Bueno… Rebecca, mi amiga, se disculpo por…_

_¿A pesar de todo la consideras tu amiga?_

_..._

Roy se sentó con agilidad y repitió la pregunta, al no escuchar respuesta comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el asunto, en específico, que él jamás podría perdonar una traición así. Riza lo miró con lástima, cada palabra que decía, estaba acompañada de muecas y ademanes con los que parecía reprocharse así mismo, o excusando su conducta talvez.

_Pero ¿Qué ganarías con el rencor? Solamente más rencor, y luego sed de venganza_ le dijo con seriedad, logrando captar su atención de golpe_

_¿Y que ganarías al perdonar?_

_Una vida más tranquila, con un sueño profundo_ le respondió molesta_

Se preguntaba quien le había dado tanta información, así que la reto con la mirada, pero justo luego de comprender la indirecta ella le dijo con brusquedad:

_Pronto vendrán por mi, el juez y Rebecca aceptaron sus errores, y consiguieron un permiso para sacarme_

No se le ocurrió una reacción diferente además de mirarla con enfado, que fue lo que causó una pequeña rabieta y la pronta huida de Hawkeye ¿Cómo se le ocurría llegar a molestarlo tanto, para luego decirle que se iría? Así no se juega con un hombre y queria dejárselo claro. Camino con paso firme hacia el refugio pensando que cosas le diría, y también la excusa que le pondría a Hughes por llegar ebrios el día anterior; pero cuando bajaba por las escalerillas se tropezó y rodó hasta llegar al piso, haciendo un gran escándalo entonces, y luego, por quejarse del dolor.

_... Ahh, mi frente_ tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, su entrada dramática se arruinó por completo gracias a esas escaleras_

_¿Roy? Viejo ¿Qué te pasó?_ le preguntó un Hughes bastante preocupado_

En ese momento, ya todos estaban reunidos en el lugar esperando la respuesta, incluso Riza que trataba de hacer notar su indiferencia.

_Seguramente se tropezó y cayó_ dijo sin voltear a verlo_

_N… no, creo que sigo algo ebrio así que… me deslicé_ dijo intentando disimular su torpe enredo de pies allá arriba_ Pero, olvidando el asunto ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Scott?_

Al terminar la pregunta miró de reojo como Riza abandonaba la habitación.

_Para nosotros mejor no saber donde se encuentra_ dijo Ed frotándose un ojo_

_No deberías preocuparte, sabes que él siempre se desaparece, pero al final vuelve, pronto volverá_

Al parecer su amigo no se dio cuenta de su verdadera intención, desviar la atención de sus chichotes hacia el desaparecido y misterioso anciano, pero alguien que si ignoró su comentario fue Hawkeye, quien regresaba con un pañuelo mojado y una bolsa de hielo.

_Toma… y ya deja de hacerte el duro, en tu cara se ve el dolor que sientes_ le dijo con frialdad_

_... Claro, respecto a lo que me dijiste…_ los demás se fueron a sus camas_ ¿En serio te irás?_

_Si, lo mejor que puedo hacer aquí es cuidar a esos niños_

_Y a mi_ dijo riéndose de si mismo_

_Claro… pero aun falta tiempo para que eso suceda, tiempo en el que lograré que confieses el porque de tu locura_ le dijo volviendo a su habitación_

_Si tú lo dices…_

_... Roy_ susurró Hughes desde una esquina_

_¿Y ahora?_ preguntó este con cara de pocos amigos_

_Vamos afuera_ le dijo pasando a su lado_ Y no te vayas a caer_

_Mmm, está bien_ le respondió enojado siguiendo sus pasos_

Al parecer, Hughes queria hablar de algo serio, y de algo que solo él debía escuchar, pues lo estaba llevando a un lugar bastante apartado, Roy no tenía miedo de nada, él era su mejor y único amigo, y siempre tenía la precaución de analizar a las personas en quien confiaba, lo había hecho con Riza, con Ed, con Al… del único que no encontró registro fue de Scott, él era un don nadie.

_¿Puedo saber a donde vamos?_ preguntó Roy por primera vez_

_Si confías en mi… no habrá problemas_

_¿…?_

No se preocupó por esa sospechosa respuesta de Hughes, por lo que siguió caminando detrás de él, si su amigo quería ocultar algo, estaba bien, él llevaba haciendo lo mismo durante muchos años. De pronto, Hughes dejo de caminar y se volteó.

_¿En serio vas a dejarla ir?_

_¿A Hawkeye? Si, es libre de decidir lo que quiere, además, supongo que prefiere la superficie como todos_

_Podría ser el espía… que envió tu hermano_

_Mmm, talvez si, talvez no, la verdad no importa_ dijo con indiferencia_

_¿En serio no te importa? Si no fuese espía… podría ser tu esposa_

_Ya cállate, Hughes_

_Pero es que tú la..._

_No, en serio, has silencio, alguien viene_

_¡No! ¡Tú escucha!_

_..._ Roy lo observó en silencio, sorprendido_

_Si sientes que ella es importante para ti, no dejes que nadie te la quite, son pocas las personas en las que puedes confiar_ casi le resbalaban las lágrimas de los ojos_

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo aquello? ¿Y por que a él le parecía una despedida? Nunca lo había visto llorar tan amargamente, fue para tanto, que Hughes acabó llorando en el hombro de Roy, y él lo miraba confundido ¿Qué le pasaba?

_Una última cosa… espero haber sido como familia para ti_

Hughes retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y se escuchó el sonido de una bala siendo liberada, rápidamente, el pelinegro cayó al suelo, echando sangre a borbotones… Si en ese momento, Roy hubiera tenido sus espadas consigo, eso jamás habría pasado. Hughes estaba muerto, Roy estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con tristeza, pero a la vez con enojo, Hughes le escondía muchas cosas, y no se percató de ello, sino, hasta la dolorosa perdida del mismo. Llevó el cuerpo en su espalda, quería darle una sepultura digna, y no le importaba un comino si alguien se le aparecía e intentaba matarlo también, quien no protege a sus seres queridos, no debe vivir se repitió a si mismo por todo el camino que conducía hacia la sepultura de su padre. Con las manos, así como había hecho veinte años antes, cavo una fosa, a pesar de tardarse mucho lo logró.

 __Papá, papá_ clamaba el pequeño niñito sobre el cuerpo de su padre_ ¿Por qué no me respondes?__

 _Para el muchacho, que solo había visto la lluvia unas pocas veces cerca de la ciudad, las rocas que cubrían su cabeza a la distancia despedían agua, así como sus ojos, en forma de caudales, pero solo era su imaginación o talvez, el reflejo de sus sentimientos._

Al llegar al refugio, casi al anochecer, Riza y Al notaron su rostro pálido, y sus manos cubiertas de tierra, al igual que su ropa, le preguntaron por su aspecto y por Hughes, pero no obtuvieron respuesta perceptible al oído; con una mirada, Riza pareció comprender lo sucedido.

_Al, ve con Ed, seguramente se cayó de la cama de nuevo_

_... Esta bien_ dijo Alphonse, abandonando la habitación_

_Mustang…_

_Si quieres ver a Hughes, ven conmigo_

No partieron de inmediato, pues Roy no cometería el mismo error dos veces, tomó todas sus armas y se secó las lágrimas, si perdió a Hughes, no haría lo mismo con Riza a pesar de que ella le causara grandes lamentos, al estar preparado, entonces si partieron. Él caminaba dando con firmeza pasos por el suelo, que solo él veia mojado por su lluvia imaginaria, y ella lo seguía con temor, pues no sabia con lo que se encontraría, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, la mayoría le hacían lagrimear, pero entonces llegaron al lugar donde yacían los cuerpos, y Roy se sentó al lado de la tumba más antigua.

_Este fue mi padre, y aquel Hughes… te explicaré lo que pasó, con una condición_

_¿Cual?_

_Me dejarás perseguirte a todo lugar donde vayas dentro de esta mazmorra_ le dijo, con mucha seriedad y frustración_

_... Pero…_

_Y otra cosa, no le contarás nada de lo que te diga a nadie_

_... Bueno_ contestó Riza, a regañadientes_

_Bien, entonces, puedo contarte mi historia_

Riza lo observó sorprendida ¿Qué relación tenía su historia con la muerte de Hughes?

_... Espera, si no quieres contar todo eso... solo dime como murió Hughes, con eso me basta_

_No, yo quiero contartelo, además, tú anhelas saber mi pasado, saber sobre mi_ dijo con una sonrisa en su boca_

_Mgh... no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, soy curiosa, pero no una enamoradiza_ respondió muy seria a esa provocación_

_No se por que lo mencionas, no te considero enamoradiza, pero se bien que la ignorancia no esta en tú lista de deseos_ respiró profundo_ Olvidando eso... ¿Te cuento o no?_

_Sí, ya no divaguemos tanto_

Entre suspiros, Roy comenzó el relato...

La vida en la "mazmorra" comenzó a ponerse dificil, cuando el apenas tenía ocho años, con una serie de sucesos que marcaron su vida, primero, explicó la razón por la cual él estaba alli, él nació en esa fosa.

 __Este es un proyecto universal, si funciona, podremos hacer frente a cualquier meteorito__

 __¿Eso demostrará que no somos como los dinosaurios, papá?__

 __Exacto__

Según un pronóstico, hace veintinueve años, se había dispersado una noticia sobre la inminente destrucción de la tierra por un meteorito "Una tontería" dijo Mustang mientras se acostaba en el piso, la tierra nunca estuvo en peligro después de todo, eso solo fue un pretexto para hacer experimentos con humanos, empezando con encerrarlos en comunidad por un buen tiempo bajo tierra, haciendo alteraciones genéticas en los fetos que portaban las mujeres embarazadas "Por eso tengo el olfato así" añadió con ironía mientras Riza le escuchaba sin interrumpir, él fue uno de los primeros en ser alterado.

 __Es un niño completamente normal, muy sano, pero normal_ dijo insatisfecho uno de los científicos que atendieron el parto__

 __¿¡Entonces podemos verlo!?_ dijo con desesperación un hombre de mediana edad que tomaba de la mano a su esposa__

 __No, todavía no, aun podría reaccionar a los genes, al fin y al cabo es un pequeño prematuro__

 __Entonces... si no hace nada ¿Nos dejarán verlo?__

 __No, si es así, tendremos que pretender que no existió jamás__

 __¿¡Qué dice!?__

 __No vamos a permitir que la población de este refugio se vuelva inmanejable, además, si no es nada especial ¿De qué serviría su existencia?__

 __¡No trate a las personas como objetos!_ dijo indignado el moreno__

 __Ja, parece no entender nada__

Unos días después entregaron el bebé a sus respectivos padres, con la condición de cuidarlo bien, como debe cuidarse una vida, esto no le pareció gracioso al padre del infante, Adonis Mustang, el cual se preguntaba, uno, si en realidad ese era su hijo, y dos, por que lo querían con vida.

El tiempo pasó, le habian cobrado cariño al chico, a Roy, pero en especial su padre, ellos eran inseparables, tenían grandes metas como, convertir el refugio en un lugar mejor para todos, cosa que Roy siempre tenía presente, pero no con los métodos acordados, también sacar a Lili, esposa y madre, del lugar, pues casi nunca sonreia, y pensaban que era por falta de sol.

 __Papá ¿Qué cosa es el sol?__

 __Ja, es cierto, nunca lo haz sentido, ven, vamos a la ciudad_ dijo Adonis muy animado__

Ambos corrieron al centro de todo, Roy sonrió mientras contaba el relato, ese dia llovia, y el sol, era tapado por una gran nube.

 __¿Esto es el sol?_ preguntó Roy impresionado, sintiendo la lluvia en su piel_ ¡No me gusta!_ gritó de pronto, enojado__

 __No, esto se llama lluvia, Roy_ le respondió Adonis con una sonrisa triste, su hijo nunca podría vivir como un niño normal__

 __¡Pues no me gusta! Se parecen a las lágrimas de mamá__

 __¿Lágrimas?__

 __¡Si!__

 __Creo que tienes razón, si parecen sus lágrimas_ balbuceó__

Al darse cuenta de que él no era el único en notar la tristeza de su mujer, decidió actuar, la queria cerca para apoyarse mutuamente, y criar a Roy... eso creia él.

_... Y estonces murió_

_¿Quien?_ preguntó Riza un poco molesta_

_Mi padre..._

Un dia muy trágico, fue su cumpleaños número siete, volvía emocionado a casa, después de hacer unos recados, cuando se encontró con eso: Sangre, su padre tirado en el piso, y un tipo con un cuchillo diciendo que su padre, Adonis, era un imbécil, que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad nesecitaba su mujer. Roy no entendia nada, ni la muerte, ni el amor traicionero ni nada.

_Pero ahora se que ese tipo era su amante, y mató a Adonis porque intentó alejar a Lila, mi madre, de la actual mazmorra_

_No... eso es..._

_No digas nada, lo superé unos dias después, gracias a mi pronta actuación_

_..._

Era un mentiroso, sus ojos estaban a punto de rebalsar, y se tapaba con los brazos para pretender sentirse bien, pero no importaba si lloraba o no, pues debió ser un trauma muy fuerte, de la forma en que Riza lo imaginaba. Él continuo con el relato...

Al darse cuenta, por la propia boca de su madre, que su padre estaba muerto, pudo sentir el horrible olor de la sangre, pero tambien muchos otros olores que provenian de otros lados, por un momento la cabeza casi le explotaba, pero se recuperó, se puso de pie, y enfocó sus sentidos en el tipo que estaba enfrente, Frank Hamilton.

_Él asesino a mi padre, y yo lo asesiné a él_ dijo Roy con indiferencia_

_¿Fue tú primer homicidio?_

_Yo no lo llamaria homicidio, te juro que, para entonces, solo sabía que podías cortarte el dedo con un cuchillo, no sabía que podías arrebatarle la vida a otro con ese mismo objeto, pero lo hice, y me arrepiento, perdí también a mi madre que huyó del miedo, al igual que a todos los que conocia_

_Y... ¿Puedo saber que sigue?_

_No pareces impactada por lo que hice_

_No, yo habría hecho lo mismo_

_Pues entonces, ambos estamos igual de locos_ dijo riendo tristemente_

_Talvés_ Riza escuchó un par de ruidos en los arbustos_ ¡Alto!_

Sacó su pistola y friamente disparó justo en la base de uno de los arbustos, dando un buen susto, tanto a los intrusos como a Roy.

Temblando como gelatina dejaron de esconderse, eran los Elric, que tenian curiosidad como cualquier niño.

_No deberían estar despiertos a esta hora_ los reprendió Roy, molesto por haber sido interrumpido así_

_No nos hables ¿Es cierto que mataste a Hughes?_

_No, además, acabas de pedirme que no te hablara, tonto_

_Mmm..._ bufó Ed fingiendo indiferencia_

_No deberian acusar a las personas sin enterarse bien de la situacion_ dijo Riza, un tanto preocupada por Roy, pues él no parecia en condiciones de poder soportar algo más_

_Tenemos fudamentos..._ le respondió Al, sin querer desafiar a nadie_

_¡Si! Es cierto, el viejo loco aquel nos dijo que habia visto como lo matabas_ dijo Ed de una forma completamente diferente a su hermano_

_"El viejo loco dijo que..." no creo que sea la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación fiable, pero supongo que eres un niño crédulo, por lo tanto puedes seguir creyendo en las hadas_ le replicó Mustang, pero no mostró sentimiento alguno_

_Fue el señor Scott, llegó al refugio y se sorprendió al no ver a Riza, entonces nos despertó y nos contó lo de el señor Hughes_ dijo Al corrigiendo el terrible comportamiento de su hermano_

_(¿A Riza?) Entonces, considero a Scott, desconfiable, desde ahora_ dijo Roy en general, pero luego volteó a ver a Riza, mientras hacia enfasis en la oración_

Él daba a entender, en ese momento, que apreciaba mucho a Riza, no queria ponerla en peligro, y si Scott no era confiable, no le despegaria los ojos ningun momento y lo mejor seria que no se acercara a ella por un buen tiempo, la única forma de poder tenerla cerca, sería poner como pretexto la investigación respecto al verdadero asesino de Hughes, ambos estarían entretenidos, lo cual, a él le impediria recordar con tristeza las experiencias con su amigo, y también olvidaría todo respecto a la partida de Riza, que era lo que más deseaba olvidar.

Justo después de dedicarle una mirada resentida, ella sugirió que debian hacer una fogata, pues estaba amaneciendo, y les seria imposible verse las caras solo con la iluminación artificial de las farolas de la ciudad, algo que Roy consintió, pero siempre con la condición de estar a su lado.

_No lo creo, será mejor que vayas con Ed, Roy_ replicó justo después de la sugerencia_

_Pero prometiste que..._

_Si, pero no podemos dejar a estos niños solos, y será más rápido dividirnos en dos grupos_ dijo de forma razonable, intentando bloquear nuevos pretextos de parte de Roy, sin resultado_

_¡Me importan un comino estos niños! ¡No pienso perderte a ti también!_ dijo Roy, y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues estaba pensando en voz alta_

_... Ya se que no, pero no me pasará nada, se defenderme sola_ él la miró con fastidio_

_... ¡Ed!_ dijo volteando la mirada al suelo_

_¿¡Qu... qué!?_ respondió asustado el chiquillo ante el tono de voz que utilizó Roy_

_¡Más te vale haber traido contigo al perro!_

_N... no lo trajimos_ dijo Al más asustado todavia, rogando por el bienestar de su hermano_

_A... además, con tu olfato animal deberias saber si está aqui o no_ Ed le hizo frente con valor, pero sin dejar de temblar_

_... ¡Pues por eso pregunto! ¡Además siempre los persigue, son como uña y carne!_ dijo avergonzado, en la superficie llovia, como llorando la muerte de Hughes, pero cuando llovia, su olfato no era del todo... eficiente_

Rápidamente, Al confesó tener al perrito escondido entre los arbustos en los cuales ellos se escondieron antes, cosa que ni Ed sabia, y enojado le replicó por que habia echo peligrar su vida escondiendo al cachorro.

_Es que... no quiero que le hagan daño_ dijo Al en su defensa_

_No te preocupes, no le pasará nada_ dijo Roy cambiando completente de actitud mientras hablaba con el menor de los Elric_ Solo quiero que, aunque poco eficiente, pueda hacerles buena compañia_ agregó en un tono amigable_

_Pues ya no te preocupes, estaremos bien, si conseguimos pronto esa leña_ dijo Riza con un tono desesperado_

_Aun no se porque insistes tanto_ dijo viendola con enfado_

_No soy fan de la oscuridad_ dijo con las mejillas roburizadas_

_Pues... en primer lugar no debiste venir al mundo de las sombras_ le dijo con cierta simpatia, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Ed_

El típico sentido del humor varonil, acababa de poner furiosa a Riza, Roy comenzaba a mostrar sus verdaderos colores, lo cual le parecia extraño, hasta que recordó lo que dijo anteriormente "No pienso perderte a ti también" ¿Era esa, una confesión? ¿O la intrépida espada danzante (aunque ya ningún viviente le llamaba así) fue presa del momento, y no encontró nada mejor que decir? Una estupidez, ¿Qué relevancia tenía? Ella estaba deseosa de dejar esa posilga, y él deseaba volver a su vida de rutina, sin mujeres complicadas por en medio, pero, en cierto sentido, también nesecitaba la compañia de uno de esos seres entrometidos y curiosos en su vida, por eso no queria dejarla ir, más que Hughes ya no estaba a su lado; y ella, por su lado, decia sentir lastima por los muchachos que dejaria atras, pero casi no pensaba en eso, aun faltaba mucho y, estar lamentandose desde ahora, solo le complicaria las cosas. No queria dejar a Roy, talvés, con unos cuantos trámites ellos podrian... No, él no queria salir a la superficie, no lo haria aunque se lo rogasen de rodillas, una lastima, ella estaria dispuesta a casarse con él, sí, eso queria ella, pero la tierra era una separación perfecta entre mundos completamente opuestos, luz y oscuridad, amor y desamor, vida y muerte.

_Arriba las manos, señorita Hawkeye, será mejor que no grite_ pronunció de forma horrible una sombra enfrente de ellos_

* * *

Pues aqui termina el capitulo, les agradesco por leer, y debo confesar que me entusiasme al escribir este capitulo.

ReNati94 me alegro que te gusten mis historias, y me alegra que comentes (esto es muy corto pero tengo compromisos urgentes : P)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡VIVA EL ROYAI!


End file.
